


grisha x carla x keith

by three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, existence is pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: that time carla, grisha and keith had seks
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Keith Shadis/Carla Yaeger/Grisha Yaeger, Keith Shadis/Carla Yeager, Keith Shadis/Grisha Yeager
Kudos: 8





	grisha x carla x keith

Ever since that day when Keith had found Grisha outside the walls he had been driven to Grisha. Maybe it was his little 5 'o'clock shade or the fact that you could smell his sweat when you were just in the same city as him. Something was always special about the mysterious man.

When the plague had come and wreaked havoc on the shiganshina district Grisha had been the hero they needed and had cured all the victims, almost as if he had fought the illness before. 

But then… The other love of his life Carla had started showing interest in the doctor and they promptly had gotten married.

Keith had been invited but he had only stood a few meters away from the party and watched from the bushes like the dirty creep he was. But at least from there he had been able to see Grisha and Carlas feet and had had a good wank that evening.

But one day he couldn’t take it anymore, Grisha and Carla were taking a walk in the shiganshina district, just like a healthily married couple does and Keith watched from some bushes like everytime the Jagers were outside their house (and sometimes when they were inside).

When they entered their house he hid behind some dumpsters and looked through the window. Inside he saw Carla and Grisha, they looked like they were fighting and Crala suddenly stormed up the stairs.

Keith's chance to win over at least one of his lovers' hearts

He knocked on the window and Grisha looked at him perplexed.

“Shadis” he said, confused and went to open the window. “What the hell are you doing here.”

Keith took all his courage, grabbed Grisha’s collar and dragged him down into a kiss.

Surprisingly Grisha returned the kiss, he cupped Keith's face with his hands and began climbing out the window into the dark alleyway.

As he pulled away Keith looked at him with wild eyes.

“I’ve always been in love with you” he gasped “Ever since I found you outs-..”

Grisha ended Keith's sentence by pulling him into another full mouthed Kiss when suddenly….

“Grisha” Carla gasped, she was standing in the entrance to the alleyway.

“I can explain,” Grisha said and pulled away from Keith who tried to hold the kiss by following him but failed.

“You don’t have to,” Carla said and took off her blouse. “this is kinda hot”.

And so they all three had 2 hour long seks in the alleyway


End file.
